Unexpected Turn
by porcelain warriors
Summary: It all begins at the New Year's Day Celebration. Mulan gets invited to a banquet offered at the emperor's palace. The emperor gets murdered. Mulan finds herself in the wrong plance at the wrong time. Find out what happens. Who will save her? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Written by: Lynn and Becky  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this is our story. We do not own Mulan but we do own the weird characters that didn't appear in the movie like Shang's little sister...Oh yeah and we also own the dialogues and the story...we're making good use of the characters so don't sue.  
  
We promise to make a good story...original and with an interesting plot. We hope you like it and please tell us what you think of it.  
  
Chapter 1 Life Must Go On  
  
Fa Li and Granny Fa did their best with the cooking to impress the young Captain. They usually didn't prepare much food, but that day, they made enough food to feed the hungry guests at a banquet. They prepared Cantonese rice with vegetables, spiced chicken and shrimp, egg rolls of course couldn't be missing, and some pork to complete the meal. If it wasn't for the fact that Mulan had just arrived home, her mother would've asked her to help her with the cooking instead, she was allowed to walk around with Shang so they would talk.  
  
At first, both of them were so quiet, they seemed complete strangers, and probably they were, for Mulan had been hidden in a disguise all this time until her secret was revealed. With the Huns' attack at the Imperial Palace, they had no chance to introduce themselves properly. Although Shang was aware that he barely knew Mulan's name, her parents and where she lived, he could tell she was a wonderful woman full of surprises, and she looked so beautiful it made him nervous to be around her.  
  
Mulan didn't know how to act around him. All this time, she had been another person to him and all she wanted was to make a good impression on him.  
  
"How does it feel to be a national heroin?" he began breaking the icy silence that froze their tongues from saying everything they wanted to say.  
  
She turned her eyes to him and answered, "Heroin me? I'm simply Fa Mulan, daughter of Fa Zhou...just another village girl."  
  
Shang smiled at her. Modesty was something he could rarely perceive in a woman. "You saved China and the emperor acknowledges your deeds," he said, "you don't see his highness bowing at a soldier everyday."  
  
'Least of all a woman, and a woman who had played to be a soldier,' she reminded herself inside her mind. Her cheeks burned crimson red, she didn't like flattery but she knew Shang had the best of intentions with his words. "I must thank you then," she said softly, "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't learn what I know."  
  
Shang rubbed his head nervously, what could he say? "You are a wonderful..." he hesitated and concluded, "Soldier."  
  
Mulan had tried not to show excitement before he mentioned the word soldier; still she nodded accepting the compliment; though she expected something more. It had been just like at the steps before she left the Imperial Palace.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Granny Fa announced.  
  
Mulan sighed...the last thing she needed was that, just when Shang and she started a conversation dinner had to be ready. Her greatest desire had been a moment in private with the young Captain to get to know him well, to be more than just soldier and commanding officer.  
  
The food served on the table looked delicious. Meals at Camp Wu Zhong couldn't be compared to this; sometimes, they would just eat the same old rice the whole week and it lacked good taste.  
  
"The rice is exquisite," Shang complimented, "and so is everything served here."  
  
"Well, thank you, Captain," Granny Fa said flirtatiously.  
  
"It is an honor to dine with such and honorable man like yourself," Fa Zhou said, "our family is very grateful with you for taking care of Mulan."  
  
"I am most honored to be invited," Shang replied, "and grateful to your daughter who saved my life in three occasions, she must be very precious to you."  
  
Mulan who sat next to him, blushed wishing she had a fan to hide her face, sometimes all those silly artifacts could be useful. He had called her precious.  
  
"Tell us about the training," Granny Fa inquired with intrigue, "How did Mulan behave?"  
  
"Well, first the recruits were really a pain in the neck, but then they became really good soldiers...your daughter turned out to be the most loyal and skilled of them."  
  
"She must've been trained by a very courageous Captain," the elder woman remarked.  
  
Shang smiled, noticing Mulan was grinning at him.  
  
"Indeed," Fa Zhou added, "Your father must be very proud of you." Shang's smile faded as soon as the work father reached his ears. The last days he had been so busy with the war to remember his father was dead.  
  
Mulan didn't want him to leave. Time had gone by so soon and he had to go back home to attend his business. There were so many things about his life she wanted to discover, her last chance was to escort him to the door. Inside her head, a battle of traditions against her own ideals took place because a woman was not allowed to address a man unless requested, then again she had done it before and nothing had happened. "It was nice to have you here," she started, "Thanks for returning my father's helmet."  
  
"It was the least I could do for you," he replied, "After all you've done for me. You're entirely welcome."  
  
"You can come back here whenever you please," she offered.  
  
Shang bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, until Shang said, "Mulan." She loved it when he called her by her name, she had been called Ping but there was a big difference between the ways he said the names. "I want to apologize for what happened in the mountains when I found out you were a woman." Mulan pursed her lips, the memory of his eyes filled with deception and anger mixed up, she thought he hated her. "I spilled my anger on you foolishly. With my father's death and defeat, it was too much for me to bear."  
  
"It's ok," Mulan replied, "I understand. I broke the law."  
  
"It's not about the law, but I swear I never meant to scare you with the sword," he stuttered, "I missed you on purpose."  
  
Mulan looked up at him, her eyes reflecting honesty, "Let's just pretend it never happened and start all over again."  
  
Shang knew he could never forget what happened and least of all forgive himself for being to hard on her but maybe he could live with the fact she had fully forgiven him sincerely.  
  
Mulan stepped forward and put her arms around him. He was stunned, but immediately hugged her back. He thought this would never happen for he had tried to do the same previously on the steps of the Imperial Palace and all he could manage to say was, "You fight good." This was the embrace he had longed for. "Mulan," Shang whispered still holding on to her waist, "If there's anything you need sometime, and don't think twice about asking me for help. I'll do anything you wish to. I owe you so much."  
  
They separated from the warm embrace and Mulan agreed, "Ok." If she could she would've ask him to marry her as a favor...but certainly she had to really be out of her mind and besides he wasn't talking about that kind of favors.  
  
Shang mounted on his white horse and reminded Mulan, "When I say anything I MEAN anything."  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
He didn't want to leave this place that made him forget for a moment he had a troublesome life, but he couldn't stay forever because he had business to attend at home. "Goodbye Mulan."  
  
"I'll miss your chiding," she joked.  
  
Shang let out a laugh, an honest laugh. She had never seen this side of him before that proved he had a good sense of humor after all.  
  
"You'll be the only one, Ping," he replied.  
  
It didn't bother her he had called her Ping, for he had added a special caress to the name as if he were fond of the clumsy soldier who served under his command.  
  
"Goodbye, Sir." He disappeared into the village riding his horse confidently and poised like the young and handsome Captain he was.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Clenching his fists he moved forward, a knot in his stomach, he closed his eyes and opened them bravely.  
  
He couldn't change the dreadful past but he had to make sure it had happened once and for all.  
  
The bodies before him were starting to decay, and the smell wasn't pleasant.  
  
All this time he had hoped for this to be just a nightmare to wake up sooner or later drenched with sweat and eyes moist with the tears.  
  
He searched through the corpses for his face. There he found him lying on the now red snow, with eyes wide open holding onto his sword. The blood was all dry stained to his once elegant uniform. Shang let himself fall on his knees and broke into tears like a fearful child. The moon was his only company, and she glowed dim that night to join his grief. He had always thought his father was an invincible warrior that would always return home with medals and new tales to tell by the fire; so joyous, triumphant and proud.  
  
Shang refused to believe it had occurred, after all the battles the General survived, this one had been the last. He died an honorable death, no one could deny, a death of a soldier.  
  
"Honorable father," Shang addressed the lifeless body with tears on his eyes, "I'm back. We defeated the Huns." A moment of madness, he was expecting for the corpse to reply. "Father!" he yelled, "Please. Tell me I did a good job. Please tell me that you're proud of me." There was no answer but the echo of his voice. He screamed with anger, fear and sorrow, there was a cry for help, a cry to be understood with ache in his heart so strong it wouldn't stop and let him breathe.  
  
Captain Li stayed there just staring at his father's body, speaking to him as if he were alive listening. "I trained those recruits you left me in charge of," he whispered through sobs, "they are great soldiers now, especially Fa Mulan."  
  
The wind carried a voice with no body or flesh, just the sound saying, "Go back to your sister, she's waiting for you." That moment, Shang returned to his senses...his sister was alone at home expecting them to return, he couldn't live her alone forever. "She needs you more than I do."  
  
He got on his feet and turned back to his father. "I will never be as good as you." He took the sword from his cold stiff hands and bowed respectfully. His sword was all he had left from him, and the wisdom he had bestowed upon him during those lessons...such good memories back then. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2:

Home Sweet Home

Shang rode on his stallion back to his house where his little sister Li Tang was. As he rode through the towns he couldn't stop seeing the horrifying picture of his father's body lying there in the white fluffy snow. The mountaintops were so lifeless, so many battles were fought on the mountaintops. All leading to many deaths. 

Shang shook his head to forget the picture, and continued his way through the crowds of people. 

Many of the girls there practically were drooling over him. Some just stared, some tried to get his attention. He ignored them and clicked his heels and made his horse go faster to get away. 

He made his way to an open field that was supposedly a short cut. The smells of beautiful wild flowers were in the air. It reminded him of home, just the sense of being free and along made him clear his mind. 

He entered his hometown and galloped through the tiny village towards his home. There were so many memories just by passing by the various places. Many people that he grew up with greeted him, he gave a wave and a smile as he passed by. 

He couldn't believe how things have changed around there. He approached his house and mounted off his stallion. 

He walked in the gateway and made his way to the stables where he placed his horse inside. He went to the front door and knocked. He waited patiently for his sister to open it. 

"What do you.........? Shang!" She said with a surprising look, and jumped onto him hugging him ever so tightly. 

He laughed as he backed up from her sudden leap into his arms. "Nice to see you to." 

They separated and headed inside. "God, I thought you were never coming back." She pored the tea into a cup and handed it to Shang. "So where is dad?" Shang nearly chocked on his tea, and looked at Li Tang nervously. 

"Tang, dad.... He.... Um.... He's not coming back." Tang's smile turned into a frown. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Dad was killed by the Hun's Tang....he's not coming home." He looked at Tang with sadness. She placed her hands over her face and quietly wept. Shang being the big brother he was, went over to her and placed his arms around her to comfort his little sister. 

She cried harder, he held onto her tighter trying to fight his own tears. 

As the night went by, Tang made dinner for both of them. "You sure you don't want any help?" He asked as he entered the kitchen quietly. 

"No, I'm fine just go sit down and relax it's almost done." She was one of the best cooks in the house, he couldn't remember how his mother use to cook, She died a couple days before Tang was born. 

He still remembered it, he was only five, he was always the one taking care of his sister. His father would always have to leave because he was a general and usually generals or captains don't have time for their family. 

Even though his father wasn't always there, they both learned how to take care of themselves. 

Tang placed a plate of food in front of him making him forget his thoughts. "Thanks" replied Shang. She sat down next to them and they began to eat the chicken and pork and egg rolls that were on their plate. 

She stared at her brother watching him eat his food. She had heard about Fa Mulan and wondered if Shang was there to see her. "Shang?" 

"Hum..." He responded with a mouth full of food. 

"Do you know Fa Mulan?" 

He stopped chewing and stared up at his sister. He swallowed heard on his food. "Yeah, I was her commanding officer, why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was just wondering that's all." He began to eat again. She was still interested in the whole story that she heard from people around town. But this she just had to hear it from her brother.

"So is she nice?" She asked making her brother stop everything and look at her.

"How about I just tell you the whole story." He answered with a smile. She grinned and listened carefully to what he had to say. 

As he told the story, He made his sister wonder if he had any feeling for her. "So that's it, I mean you just let her leave like that?" 

"A... well... no...I mean, I went to her house because she forgot her helmet and I had to return it to her." Tang began to get a smile on her face of knowingly that he was hiding something.

"Sure, you just went to go return the helmet." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Shang looked at her not knowing what to say next, "W-what do you mean?" He asked mumbling for the right words. He began to blush red in the cheeks. 

"You know what I mean, you like her...and don't deny it." She pronounced rubbing it in his face that he liked her. He got up looking annoyed by his sister and took his plate with him to the kitchen.

"Just admit to it and I'll leave you along." He placed the plate down and looked at his sister with annoyance. "What will I say, come on Shang..." He rolled his eyes and returned his gaze at Tang. 

"So I think she is cute....." He said with embarrassment.

"Ha.....I knew it, you like her!........." She said jumping in the air pointing in his face that she was right. He began to walk away, she followed right behind him rubbing it in his face.

"Ok, you made your point now leave me along!" 

"Ok........" She couldn't keep a straight face she began to smile and giggle. "I'm sorry I just think it's so cute..." Shang went into his room and shut the door on her as he tried to get away from his annoying little sister.

He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling wondering if he should go see Mulan anytime soon. The glimpse of her came into his head making him smile. He loved everything about her, her strength, intelligence, just everything about her made her seem perfect from all the other girls. 

Then by getting up he began to get ready for bed, He slipped on some lighter yet more comfortable clothing and slipped under the covers and feel right asleep dreaming about the heroine Fa Mulan, his Mulan. 


	3. Coincidence

Chapter 3:

Coincidence

Shang turned to the other side of his bed. He had been home for a week now, 

and things started to settle down. Tang shut the door behind her and watched 

her brother asleep. It was strange to find him sleeping at such late hours 

in the morning, but what was even stranger was to hear him calling Mulan's 

name aloud. Tang was tempted to wake him up, but she decided it would be 

more fun to listen to what he said. A smile spread across his features. Tang 

burst into giggles which then turned into laughter loud enough to wake him 

up.

Rubbing his eyes, Shang inquired, "What are you laughing at?" He seemed 

totally unaware to the fact he had been dreaming of Mulan, or maybe he was 

just pretending he had not; that made Tang laugh even more. She let herself 

fall on the bed crouching.

Shang moved towards his sister and asked, "Sister is there something wrong 

with you? Did you drink wine or something? Answer me."

She finally caught her breath and replied, "No, actually I'm not the one 

calling Mulan in my dreams."

Shang feigned surprise quirking his right brow, although it was impossible 

to conceal the guilty inside of him, blushing like a shy little boy 

embarrassed when talking to a stranger. "Me? I never talk when I'm asleep," 

he denied, "and I wasn't calling Mulan's name."

"She was in your dreams, am I wrong?"

"Of, course you're wrong," he stuttered.

Tang rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly," she said, sitting up and 

straightening her skirt, "It's not like if I were going to yell it in the 

streets."

Yumei, the maid knocked on the door excusing herself for intruding. Tang 

rushed to open the door greeting her.

The servant bowed and addressed Shang, "Master Li, there's a man outside 

waiting for you. He said he bears news from the emperor."

"Thanks, Yumei, I'll be there in a moment."

Yumei bowed respectfully and left the room.

"I wonder what kind of news he sends," Shang thought aloud, rubbing his 

chin, "Probably an invitation for the New Year's Day Celebration." He didn't 

sound quite enthusiastic.

"You don't wanna go?" Tang eyed him suspiciously, "Not even if Mulan goes?"

"Politics and wine," Shang skipped the subject, "not a good combination." He 

put on his robe and fixed his black hair into his perfectly tidy bun, and 

then he ran to meet the messenger in the front door.

He wasn't amused by the fact it was Chi Fu, that silly, pompous man.

"Greetings, Li Shang," his squeaky voice said.

"Good morning, Chi Fu," Shang replied politely. Sometimes the counsel gave 

him the impression that he envied him for something he had, the question 

that always hung in the air was what did he envy from the young captain?

Chi Fu handed a scroll to Shang and parted without bidding fair well.

Shang unrolled the scroll and read to himself, he was right, it was an 

invitation to attend the New Year's Day Festival and Banquet. `New Year's 

Day already,' he thought. All the worries of war and now the death of his 

father had kept his mind busy from the festivities. He stared at the scroll 

pensively. New Year's Day was the only day his father had free to spend it 

with them. Sadly, he faced the fact that their father wouldn't be there the 

following New Year's Days in their lives. He didn't know how things would 

be, he didn't know the way Tang would face things.

Just then, Tang snatched the scroll from Shang's hands. She jumped up and 

down exclaiming "Yay! New Year's Day is coming! We must get prepared!" Tang 

hugged her brother leaving him no choice but to reply her embrace although 

not as tight as she was squeezing him. `Nothing new' Shang told himself, 

`Every year's the same.' When she pulled away, she asked, "What will you get 

me for New Year's Day?"

Shang shrugged. He hadn't had time to think of his sister's gift. "Something 

special, I guess."

Tang kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You're the best brother in the whole wide 

world!" She stayed quiet for a brief moment, the next thing Shang new was 

that her eyes sparkled mischievously like blinking stars. "Do you think 

we'll get to see Mulan there?"

Shang decided to pretend he didn't hear her but his red ears proved the 

opposite. "Aren't you hungry? I really am. Why don't we go check what Yumei 

prepared for us?"

Tang patted Shang's arm and grinned. "Shanggy, you never change," she 

whispered.

Brother and sister headed back into the house to have breakfast.

+***********************************************************************+

Two days went by. Shang and Tang were outside their home praying in the Li 

family's shrine, saying a plea for their father, a place to rest his weary 

soul of years of worries and loneliness without their mother.

"Shang," Tang called softly. Tears streamed down her cheeks like the waters 

flowing in the river. "Do you think Father has finally met our mother in the 

heavens?"

Shang smiled lopsidedly, a knot tied inside his throat making it hard for 

him to expel the answer. His heart wanted to then and there with his sister, 

but his brain did not allow him to simply drop the heavy load inside of him 

restraining the tears. Shang lifted Tang's chin and assured, "They are happy 

away from the struggle and pain of this world."

Tang nodded, and embraced Shang. During their childhood, both siblings had 

always been very close, and Tang had always seen in her big brother 

protection, a shoulder to lean on and her best friend. She had no memories 

from her mother, for she had died when giving birth to her. All these years 

raised by a nurse, crying at night for her mother and blaming herself for 

her death had molded a very sensible woman. Tang wiped the tears from her 

face with her sleeves and changed the subject, "Shang, tomorrow I must take 

the matchmaker's test."

Shang's jaw dropped, it couldn't be happening, she was still the little girl 

he had to protect. "What?" he claimed incredulously, "but you're not old 

enough for this." Being the eldest brother was his right to be a bit too 

overprotective.

"Shang I know the past years you've been really into military and you 

haven't noticed I've become a woman," she replied, "you know I have no 

choice."

Shang placed his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. Didn't he have 

enough worries? He was angry at the law for being so inconsiderate with him; 

they didn't know that she needed him. It was so unfair, he had just returned 

home from war with the news of his dead father and now he was bound to see 

his sister being married off to the sulky son of a wealthy man. "When were 

you appointed for this? I didn't know." He started pulling his own hair and 

pacing back and forth like an expectant father.

"I was told I had to meet the matchmaker while you were at war," Tang sighed 

and went on, "but I didn't want to tell you because you were all melancholic 

about Father."

"That doesn't matter, Tang," Shang replied, "you should've told me before, 

so I could get prepared."

"The preparations are set. I have the dress and everything," Tang raised her 

voice, "Would you calm down and listen?"

"Tang, you're still a girl," Shang repeated dropping his arms to his sides, 

"You're my responsibility."

The young maiden placed both hands on her brother's shoulders. "Shang 

everything will be all right."

Shang breathed in and exhaled, "Ok."

Tang smiled as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "No matter to whom I get 

married to, you'll always have your place in my heart no one shall take it 

away from you."

"It's not that, sister," he said grimly, "I just want the best for you."

In the morning, Tang was prepared for the matchmaker's test by the servants 

of the Li house. Wearing the finest silk garments, her face equal to the 

face of a porcelain doll and poise, she was ready.

Shang escorted her to the matchmaker, and on the way she repeated the Final 

Admonition about a hundred times. She was so nervous she constantly asked if 

the make up was perfect.

"Don't worry," Shang took her hand on his and patted it gently, "You'll 

pass." His comforting words were good cheer for his sister, but the last 

thing he wanted was his sister to pass the test. He needed her now, maybe 

more than she needed him.

The young maiden gracefully made her way up the stairs of the grumpy woman's 

house and knocked on the door. The matchmaker opened and let her in. Shang 

sighed relieved, the woman seemed to be in a good mood; he watched his 

sister close the door behind her and raised his eyes to the heavens. 

"Ancestors, please, she deserves to be happy," he prayed.

Half an hour had gone by and it seemed days had passed him by. He had been 

pacing around the place impatiently, hoping that the matchmaker would make a 

wise decision when matching his little sister. Shang didn't notice someone 

was walking across behind him; he took a long step back and crashed with 

her. "Forgive me," he offered politely.

The girl raised her eyes to meet his for a brief moment, and then they 

turned away from each other's gaze. She smiled, crimsoned blush on her 

cheeks. "Mulan," he stuttered, "I didn't see you." He was wearing a fine 

silk black Chinese outfit, satisfying her view with his poise and masculine 

beauty.

"That's ok," she giggled nervously; "I didn't notice you were coming." And 

so, Shang joined her laughing.

Mulan glanced at the matchmaker's house while her gaze was not on him, he 

took a moment to admire her beauty, she seemed lost and he could sense some 

melancholy on the way she stared at the sturdy building. Shang composed 

himself when she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My sister came to see the matchmaker."

"Oh," said Mulan. A sister; he had never mentioned his sister before.

Noticed the curiosity on Mulan's face, Shang spoke up, "Her name is Tang."

Not knowing what to say, she pointed out, "She must be really proud of you."

Shang smiled sheepishly, what could he tell her? The last thing he wanted 

was her to think he was some kind of pompous jerk. He turned his eyes to the 

door of the matchmaker's house and thought about something to say. "I heard 

the matchmaker is a very strict woman," he began.

"Surely, there's no doubt about it," she replied, "She examines every detail 

is perfect. One mistake and you fail."

Raising his brow Shang inquired caught up in the intrigue of the answer, 

"Have you been through the matchmaking process?"

The question was asked. Why did he have to come up with that? She was 

feeling dreadfully embarrassed to answer that question to him. What would he 

think of a girl who failed before the matchmaker? Would the answer destroy 

the tiniest hope for a future with him?

"Y-yes," she stammered, nervously biting her lower lip. She couldn't take 

him for a fool and lie to him.

He was about to ask one more question but she excused herself right away; 

"My parents must be worried now. I'm late. See you."

Mulan walked away leaving Shang wondering what had he said to scare her 

away, wanting to strangle himself for not thinking properly before he spoke. 

`What if she never wants to speak to me again? He screwed up any hope he had 

with her, and that was enough for him to feel the whole weight of the world 

on his shoulders, and it was not just a heavy load


	4. New Years Celebration

Chapter 4: New Years Celebration

A week passed and New Year's Day Celebration was only a day away.

Tang passed the test and was already matched up with her future husband. 

Shang still felt bad about the whole Mulan incident in the village. He never 

wanted her to rush away, he just felt awful with the idea that Mulan might 

never want to speak with him again.

Shang lay on his bed staring at the ceiling overwhelmed with everything that 

was going on lately. Tang opened the door quietly and walked into his room. 

"Shang? I was wondering if you want some lunch." She spoke up quietly. She 

knew that he was having a hard time with everything and she didn't want to 

push it with him and make things worse with her little jokes. But she 

noticed that he wasn't talking about Mulan that much any more and wondered 

why?

He sighed, "No, I'm fine"

She sat at the end of his bed and looked at him lying there down into the 

gap of depression. "So when will we meet this guy?" asked Shang breaking the 

silence.

"A couple days after New Years Day," She paused, "What's wrong Shang you 

haven't been yourself lately?"

Shang sat up now, "This just seems like it's going so fast, and now Mulan 

will never speak with me ever again."

"Wait, what do you mean she wont talk to you ever again, I didn't know that 

you saw her?"

"I bumped into her while you with the matchmaker." He said getting up and 

began walking back and forth in a nervous pace.

"What happened?" She asked

"I asked her if she been to the matchmaker and she said yes, but when I 

tried to ask her something else she said that she had to leave," He 

announced with hands covering his face sitting back again, "I don't know, I 

`m a jerk and I might have said something to upset her

"Well maybe she'll be going to the party and if she is just talk with her 

and tell her that you are sorry." She put her hand on her brother's shoulder 

for comfort; he turned to his sister. "Oh and if she is there, you better 

introduce me to her"

Shang smiled. "All right"

She got up and headed for the door, "Ok, oh and I got our outfits ready for 

tomorrow."

"Thanks!" He said in response. As sister had left his room, Shang got to 

thinking then about what if she was there? "What would I say?" He asked 

himself. Then his thoughts trailed over to Mulan once again but this time he 

pictured her coming down the stone stairway, with some gorgeous gown on, 

making her look like a goddess from the heavens. A smile crept on his face, 

Even though he first wished not to really go it all changed just by the 

thought of her being there would make all his troubles for that night seem 

to disappear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulan was in the stables with Khan getting him all clean and ready for the 

trip to the palace. Her parents would not assist because her dear old granny 

came with a nasty cold, so her parents would stay and keep an eye on her. 

She brushed Khan's main with care, slowly getting out any knots and making 

it all smooth. Taking a step back to see if she missed a spot, she smiled at 

Khan telling him just by her mere smile that he was done.

She then heard the sudden yell from outside, "Mulan we need you here for a 

second" Yelled her mother from inside the house.

Mulan placed her brush down and headed inside. "Yeah I'm here."

"Oh good, we just returned from the market and they were having a great 

sale, and when we saw this dress we knew it was for you," said her mother, 

leading her into her room. Mulan stood by the doorway while her mom picked 

up the dress to show Mulan.

"Aw...mom, it's beautiful." The dress was a silky blue with light violet 

sash; embroidered with a shimmer gold trim to make it perfect. She took the 

dress in her hands and started felt the smooth texture. "You didn't have to" 

Heaven's it must have cost them more that they should waste, for it was 

fine silk, the kind that only the wealthy girls wore.

"Well you had to have something special for you to wear when you go to the 

celebration. Plus this counts as a gift," said her mother, "Come on, you 

must try it on."

"Thank you"

Fa Li nodded her head and left her to try it on. When she got the dress on, 

she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled but then it turned to 

a frown. She loved the dress but would Shang? She felt awkward for not 

passing the matchmaker's test, Shang probably expected a perfectly refined 

girl and she was exactly the opposite, now it was hopeless, he would never 

want her.

"Oh....Mulan, you look beautiful." Said her mother as she came into the room 

interrupting Mulan's while she was in thought.

"I love it thank you mama"

"Of course," She sighed; "Well you better get out of that so you don't ruin 

it"

"Ok, mom" When her mother left one more time, Mulan looked in the mirror 

again and frowned. She didn't want her parents to know that she was upset. 

As the day went by, she prepared herself for the next morning, so that she 

wouldn't have to worry about it too much then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night went quick and it was morning she had gotten ready with the help 

of her mother and grandmother. Mulan's attitude had changed from being 

depressed from happy. She was excited; she would meet up with old friends 

and maybe make new ones. Still, Shang was surely going to be there. Fa Li 

painted her daughter's face carefully making sure her face was the one of a 

porcelain doll.

"Here you go" Said Granny Fa handing her the mirror to look at herself.

As she looked at her reflection, she smiled even though she despised makeup, 

at least Shang wouldn't recognize her like that and maybe he could think her 

beautiful. Since Mulan's hair was still very short, Mulan's mother and 

grandmother had a hard time trying to fix it but in the end they managed to 

tie it up in a fancy bun with a couple small strands of hair hanging down.

"So what do you think?" asked her mother.

"Its good thank you" she replied getting on her feet and walked out of her 

room to join her dad outside were he was with Khan holding his reins waiting 

for his daughter to come. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful" Fa Zhou said bowing down to his daughter making her 

blush and giggle at the same time.

"Thank you baba"

Fa Zhou stood up and handed her the reins and helped her up onto Khan's 

back. Fa Li straightened the skirt on Mulan's dress so it wouldn't get 

wrinkled. They stood back and smiled at their daughter and she did in 

return. "Have fun" Said her father.

"I will," she answered back.

Fa Zhou looked at his wife then at Mulan, "I think our daughter will be the 

bell of the ball."

Mulan's skin flushed. "Dad!"

He chuckled, "Get out of here honey."

Mulan giggled and pressed her heals against the barrel of her horse and 

cantered away from her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tang walked into her brother's room as he had just finished fixing his hair. 

Tang was all dressed up in a green with silver lining dress that Shang got 

her as a New Years gift. She also wore her hair up in a fancy bun but not 

with the strands of hair coming down like Mulan. She smiled at her brother, 

he looked somewhat happier then what he has had been for the last few days.

He was wearing his new navy blue outfit. He turned around to his sister 

there watching him. "You look nice sis" He complemented.

"Thank you, so do you" She said returning the complement, and slowly walked 

over to him still watching him as he fixed his hair. "So what are you going 

to do when you see her?"

"Who?" he asked, even though it was a pretty dumb question, he knew exactly 

what she meant by who.

"Mulan, you idiot!" she said slapping him across the head, leaving him to 

rub where she hit him.

"Well you don't have to get so physical about it" He said still rubbing his 

head. "I don't know what I'll do, Even if she does talk to me"

Tang sighed and threw her arms in the air and walked out of his room shaking 

her head as if saying he was hopeless.

Shang smiled at her remark. Once he was done he got his new sword that lay 

on his bed, it was embroidered with a golden pattern, and the handle had the 

same pattern on it. As he took the sword in his hands he placed his one hand 

down the side of it till it reached the end of blade near the handle. Then 

he placed it by his side and walked outside where his sister and Yumei, the 

servant were awaited near the palanquin that Tang would ride carried by two 

strong men. "Finally, and I thought I took long." Tang pronounced. Shang 

walked over to them and helped Tang into the palanquin.

"You look very handsome Captain, Li" Commented Yumei.

"Thank you Yumei. Bye" He replied, mounting his white stallion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jugglers, musicians and dancers marched on the streets of the Imperial City, 

while spectators watched in awe the parade.

Mulan was having a hard time through the crowd; there must have been 

millions of people there. The celebration had begun and everyone was eating 

and drinking and talking. Being a national heroin had its advantages for 

some of people began to get out of the way because they knew who she was. As 

she passed them by she would get many bows from the people as if she were 

some kind of princess.

Once she reached the stairs of the palace, a guard came out and helped her 

down and escorted her to the entrance.

Inside, the gang of three was already in there eating away at the finest 

food. Ling spotted Shang and his sister walking around. "Hey guys there's 

pretty boy with a_" said Yao with a mouthful of food.

"Captain Li Shang, over here" yelled out Ling, waving his arm in the air so 

he could spot them. Seeing the gang, Shang and his sister went over to their 

table.

"Hey Captain, and...You are Miss?" asked Chien Po.

"Tang, Shang`s sister." She said bowing down at him. Chien Po did the same.

"I'm Chien Po"

"I'm Yao" He said dropping the food on his plate then bowing down to her.

Ling then got up and gave her a smile and introduced himself winking an eye 

flirtatiously at her, "Just call me Ling"

Shang shot him a warning glare. "So how long have you guys been here?" he 

asked.

"We got here not too long ago." answered Chien Po.

Shang was about to ask them if they seen Mulan but then a soldier came up 

from up the stair way where the entrance was and spoke out load, "Ladies and 

gentle men, I pronounce to you Fa Mulan" Everyone stopped and turned their 

attention to Mulan as she came down the stairs, ever so graceful.

Shang stopped and stared at her as if she were a goddess that came down from 

heaven. The gang as well was amazed, but instead, their jaws were almost on 

the ground, they smiled too. They had never seen her like that, so feminine, 

making it hard to believe she had been in the army. It was almost like a 

whole new person to them.

"Aw... she is pretty" Said Tang nudging Shang on his shoulder, but he didn't 

make a move he just kept his eyes on Mulan as she walked down.

Mulan was rather embarrassed coming down the stair way with everyone looking 

at her but then she noticed that the Emperor was coming up to her. She 

stopped and he did the same. He smiled at her and bowed down. Seeing that 

the Emperor was bowing everyone else did too.

Once he got his head back up, he smiled at her still, "To our honorable 

guest, Fa Mulan" He announced out loud. Everyone clapped. "Come this way I 

will show you where you can get something to eat and drink." The Emperor 

said, except only in a normal tone did he speak.

As he showed where everything is, she then heard someone call out her name, 

"Hey Mulan over here!" yelled out Yao. Mulan turned around to see her 

friends, Shang and a girl. A girl, what was Shang doing with such a beauty!? 

They all got up from their seats to say hello to their friend, including 

Shang and Tang.

"Excuse me your highness, my friends are calling me" said Mulan politely.

"Go right ahead my child" with that Mulan walked over to them; she noticed 

that Shang and the girl looked somewhat similar; she was relieved figuring 

the girl was only his sister.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

Ling and Yao began to whistle, "You clean up good Ping" Said Yao.

"Um Thanks," she said shyly blushing under the make-up.

"You look very pretty Mulan" said the kind soul, Chien Po.

"Thank you, Chien Po"

Shang couldn't keep his eyes away from her, then, he felt a hard punch on 

his arm. "Shang, introduce me" Tang whispered. His hands were drenched in 

sweat fearing he would say something stupid again.

Shang cleared his throat, "Hello, Mulan, this is Tang, my little sister, 

Tang this is Mulan" Tang got up and bowed down to Mulan as did she.

"It's an honor to meet you Mulan, I've heard so much about you" Said Tang.

The heat on her cheeks returned, so Shang was talking about her to his 

sister, she wondered if it was bad.

Tang laughed a bit of Mulan's awkwardness, covering her face with a fan, "I 

assure you that it's not bad."

"Well any ways are you guys hungry?" asked Ling breaking into the middle of 

the conversation.

Shang raised his brow, "You just ate?"

"Yeah, but I got hungry again, who's ever hungry come with me," said Ling 

looking at them as he got up from his seat.

"Count us in" said Yao as him and Chien Po followed Ling to the table of 

food. Since they left, Mulan decided to sit down with Tang and Shang.

Tang kept asking questions the whole time about Mulan's experience in camp 

and what it was like. Mulan answered all her questions, Shang would also 

help explain and answer some of Tang's questions.

"I heard from Shang that you already have been to the matchmaker, do you 

know if you are getting married yet to anyone?" asked Tang

Mulan wished Tang would've never brought that up, plus she was now worried 

about what to say. "Um...Well y-yes I did go but I didn't exactly do good." 

She replied nervously.

Both Shang and Tang were listening closely. "What do you mean?" asked Tang.

Mulan sighed, `You better just tell them now' she thought, `You must be true 

and be yourself.' "Ok, this was all before the war and me joining the army. 

See I had to go to the matchmaker's one day, and when I did, I didn't pass." 

Mulan lowered her head embarrassed.

It made sense now, `she was afraid to tell him that's why she must of ran 

away' thought Shang. But she should have known that he wouldn't make fun of 

her.

Tang on the other hand was thinking of something different. `She saved 

China, and killed Hun's but she can't pass a little test?' Tang sighed and 

looked at Mulan and frowned, `She is nice but if she can't pass the test, I 

don't think that she would be good for Shang.' She thought. Tang only wanted 

the best for her brother.

"There's always a second chance for everyone" Tang said trying to be nice 

although thinking if Mulan could not do it once that she couldn't pass it 

the next, "Right Shang?"

"Of course you'll pass it," reassured Shang in a honest matter waking from 

his daydream. Mulan giggled nervously and began to smile.

At that moment both Shang and Mulan's eyes met getting lost into each other 

with a smile on their faces. Then all of a sudden, a plate of food hit the 

table right in front of them.

"Sorry guys" Said Yao. The gang was back with more food. They sat back down 

in their seats and began to eat once again.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Mulan.

"Oh we got held back by these girls." said Ling with a mouthful.

"So we stared talking to them, but then they had to go so we got our food." 

said Yao taking a slurp of his wine.

Mulan shook her head at the three. Shang was looking outside, and saw the 

colorful fireworks going off wishing he could watch them with Mulan alone 

under the New Year's full moon. "Hey guys there's a firework display, do any 

of you want to go see them?" asked Shang.

"I will," said Mulan turning to the gang, "Are you guy's coming?"

"Na_not right now. Were fine" replied Yao, "We'll join you as soon as we 

finish eating."

Mulan shrugged, the less company they had the better it was for her. 

Unfortunately, Tang was already standing next to Shang. He turned to his 

smiling sister and whispered, "Where do you think you're going?"

Tang frowned and complained, "I thought it was an invitation to us all."

Shang rolled his eyes, "You will pay for this one."

Mulan joined them and the three of them headed outside the banquet room to 

the hall outside. When all hope seemed to be lost, a handsome looking man 

stepped on their way. "Excuse me," he said addressing Tang, "I couldn't help 

but to admire your beauty this night." Shang didn't waste the chance to get 

rid of his sister while this man entertained herm and made a signal with his 

hand for Mulan to follow him. He lead her to the end of the hall. They fixed 

their eyes on the spectacular fireworks.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Mulan staring up at the sky.

"So are you," said Shang. Mulan spun her head around to face Shang. `Did he 

just say that?' she wondered inside. Shang smiled down upon her but the 

smile faded when he began, "I want to apologize for making you get irritated 

the other day." Mulan raised her brow in confusion. "The day my sister went 

to the matchmaker I _"

"Oh," Mulan assented and stuttered, "I wasn't mad at you. The thing is, I 

don't know, it's kind of embarrassing, well I didn't want you to avoid 

speaking to me for being a failure."

"You're not a failure," Shang assured," You are a heroin who likes to do 

things her own way." He made a pause and leaned his head with eyes slightly 

closed to her and whispered, "You don't need that test to find a husband." 

Mulan shut her eyes and stood on her toes to approach him. Just when their 

mouths were about to touch, Tang appeared behind Shang and tapped on his 

shoulder.

"Shang it's getting late, I think we should be going now."

Shang sighed, "All right; we'll go" He looked back at Mulan now thinking 

that he probably could have had the chance to tell her what he felt and kiss 

her. But knowing it was getting late, he knew that he would have to take 

home Tang. "Um...Well I'll talk to you later ok"

"Ok, good night Shang"

"Good night Mulan" And that he walked off leaving Mulan with those sweet 

reassuring words their meaning of them, and of course the fact that they 

were about to kiss. `Heavens, he was going to kiss me' Mulan sighed in both 

happiness and frustration at the same time. `We were so close_damn it, why 

couldn't Tang wait a few minutes!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Please Review


	5. Impairing a Hero

Chapter 5 Impairing a Hero  
  
Mulan almost gasped at the sight of the room she was given to spend the night in at the Imperial Palace, it was five times her room and the His Highness had been very generous to give her a silk night gown as a New Year's present.  
  
Now the only thing that troubled her was her parents. They didn't know she would stay for the night there, and certainly they would be very worried about her, but she couldn't refuse the emperor's invitation.  
  
Mulan wandered around the room. Paintings of landscapes and exotic animals were hung on the walls as well as scrolls with written poems and proverbs which spoke about wisdom, love and beauty. Everything was so beautiful not to mention extraordinary for a village girl who wasn't accustomed to such fine ornaments. There was a marble sculpture of a man placed on a pedestal that caught her eyes. She had never seen one of these before, so she took it in her hands and surveyed it with care. It was a Roman sculpture brought to the emperor as a gift by some Persian traveler. Afraid of wrecking the weird but amazing Roman sculpture, Mulan put it back on the pedestal.  
  
She jumped to the comfy king size bed bouncing a little. The smell of incense burning reached into her nostrils making her feel all relaxed. All those poems and proverbs she had read previously had brought Shang to her thoughts. She wondered how he felt about her, most of all how he felt about the fact they were so close to kissing. She took a deep breath and it all out in a heavy sigh. From the way Tang had behaved, she could tell she was not the kind of girl Shang's sister would hang around with. 'But why should I worry about his sister?' Mulan told herself, 'Shang thinks I'm beautiful.at least he said so.' She giggled mischievously with the thought and began to change her clothes.  
  
After tossing and turning on the bed thinking about Shang feeling tickles inside her stomach for a long time, Mulan finally drifted away to sleep.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
In the middle of the night, a hooded man stormed into the room Mulan stayed in. He shook her to awaken and whispered. "His highness wishes to see you."  
  
Mulan yawned, rubbing her eyes she complained, "But it's past midnight, can't he wait until the morning?" She could not see the man's face for it was all covered up with the hood.  
  
A chill ran down her spine with the hoarse reply she got in return, "Is the emperor we're talking about. You have no right to question his requests you foolish farmer girl. Now hurry up!"  
  
Silently, she got up from the bed and followed the man, barefoot and with the night gown his majesty had given to her. As they walked the man commanded her to go in front of him. There was something about this man that alerted her senses, an internal warning told her this man was up to something, but since it was the emperor who called for her she did not hesitate to follow him.  
  
They reached the emperor's room. The man locked the door behind him, gesturing Mulan to go on ahead to meet the emperor.  
  
The room was dark and silent. On her way, her eyes finally spotted the dim candlelight burning next to the emperor's chamber. To her surprise and to increase her suspicion for the hooded man, she found the emperor fast asleep. 'Well if the emperor had sent to call me he would've been awake.' she thought.  
  
She turned her eyes to the door where she supposed the man would be, but there was no one there. Mulan had to get out, otherwise, if someone found out she had been there she could get in real serious trouble.  
  
All of a sudden, the light went off and Mulan was pushed away. She fell on the floor and she could see nothing but the darkness.  
  
Then she heard a sword being unsheathed not so far away. Fear invaded her whole being, afraid for her life and for the emperor's life. What was going on? Mulan forced her eyes to see through the darkness but it was useless.  
  
A shrill cry reached her ears followed by the sound of footsteps walking away.  
  
Finally, she caught a glimpse of the silver blade lying on the bed. Mulan walked toward it and then the door opened. Before her, was the emperor's body stabbed, his eyes wide open and his clothes soaked with thick red blood. He was dead. Mulan gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. If only she could've done something to save the man. 'Why had they done this to him?' she questioned in her mind, as far as she knew this man was kind and generous. Hesitating, Mulan gently closed the emperor's eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" demanded prince Wenming, heir to the throne.  
  
No words came out from Mulan for she was so shocked she couldn't think of an answer. She remained silent staring down at her feet.  
  
Wenming approached her and he stared at the corpse blankly. He wasn't prepared for this and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Who did this?" stuttered the prince.  
  
Mulan turned to face the prince with eyes moist still no answer came from her.  
  
In came Chi Fu with two guards.  
  
"Do you have any idea of who did this?" Wenming demanded pointing his finger menacingly at Mulan, "Was it you?"  
  
Mulan shook her head, and when she was about to tell him that a man had called her to see the emperor but she had done no harm to His Highness, Chi Fu shrieked, "Caught in the act!"  
  
"What?" Mulan finally spoke up.  
  
"Don't pretend you're innocent," Chi Fu ordered turning to the guards, "Take her to the dungeons!"  
  
The guards grabbed her by the arms dragging her out of the room.  
  
Mulan struggled to get free and yelled, "It wasn't me!"  
  
Chi Fu watched with arms crossed to his chest while Wenming fought to put things in order inside his head. He didn't care that moment of the murder of his father, he simply worried about the future, and how he would rule the country. It had happened so fast, he never had time to prepare himself.  
  
"Are you sure it was her?" he stammered.  
  
"She was the only person in here," Chi Fu answered matter-of-factly.  
  
That was what Wenming considered enough evidence to make a decision; he nodded and said firmly, "Make sure she gets executed as soon as possible. I want her to pay for my father's death and wishes she was never born into this world."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," assented Chi Fu with a bow and left to catch up with the guards.  
  
It was hard for him to believe that the woman that saved China not so long ago had killed his father. All he wanted that moment was to avenge his father's death making Mulan suffer. Given the circumstances he decided she was totally guilty of his father's death.  
  
"I didn't do it!" cried Mulan for the thousandth time.  
  
"No one is going to believe you!" Chi Fu replied a smirk spread across his disgusting features at the sight of Mulan being tied up and dropped into the dungeon. "You should've thought before you did it, now all the citizens will see you beheaded."  
  
"Curse you!" Mulan spit on Chi Fu's feet. "I didn't ."  
  
One of the guards punched her face leaving her dizzy.  
  
"Perhaps you found yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time.pity.there will be no mercy for you," said Chi Fu sarcastically locking the door behind him.  
  
Mulan was left alone crying in the dark cold dungeon. Some kind of New Year it turned out to be for her; she had left home with the only purpose of attending the banquet and returning home the next day. Now she was never going back. Her parents would live the rest of their lives thinking she was a murder and a shame to the family. And Shang, what would he think when he'd learn she was blamed for killing the emperor? Would he believe in Chi Fu? Mulan shivered as her heart broke hopelessly. She was bound to die in front of the people who once cheered for her, the death of a criminal. They would all remember her for being the girl who killed the emperor and not for being the girl who saved China from the Huns.  
  
"Please get me out of here!" she screamed amid her tears, "I didn't kill him."  
  
No one would come to her aid. Mulan started to blame herself for the emperor's death, if only she had done something to stop the man. She realized someone had plotted this to harm her reputation as a heroin.  
  
Thanks a lot to Traum (love affair probably later), Angel452( I totally agree with you, that stupid tests proves nothing), Fire Raven. Well we hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be Lynn's turn to write. Bye. 


	6. False Confession

Chapter 6:

False Confession

Tang and her brother Shang arrived home that night. Shang got off his white 

stallion and put him back in the stables. Tang was already in the house 

heading for her room when she heard the sudden slam of the door behind her. 

She jumped in fright and looked towards the door to see her furious brother 

in front of the closed door. "Why the hell did you have to interrupt Mulan 

and me, didn't you see that we were busy?" Yelled Shang. He walked over to 

her.

"Oh please Shang, I just wanted to go home that's all."

Shang raised his arms in the air "Oh sure, I kind of wanted to spend time 

with her alone but no....you had to come along to watch the fireworks with 

us." Argued Shang, with his lowered brows and fierce eyes staring her down.

"Fine, you want to know why...you want to know why I came along?" She asked 

snapping right back at her bother.

"Yeah.....Yeah I kind of would."

"Because...She's not the one for you, Shang!" She screamed it in his face. 

Letting the truth escape from her, that had been inside of her all night.

"What?" He asked confused. `Why does she suddenly care if I have feelings 

for her or not? And Why does she think she's the one who can tell me who I 

can like and who not to.' he thought. He pointed his finger in warning, 

"Don't tell me that she's not the one for me, Tang." He warned her. Then 

passed her by heading to the kitchen.

"Shang, I'm only trying to protect you that's all." She said calmly. "I mean 

I thought she would be perfect for you but then she said that she didn't 

pass that test and......."

Shang stopped and turned around to face her again, "Woo...woo...this is all 

about that stupid test? You said that she would pass it next time and that 

it was basically silly thing any way?" He chuckled to himself. Why was his 

sister doing this to him? Doesn't she know that he has enough to deal with?

Tang looked down at her feet, feeling guilty, "I only said that because I 

didn't know what to say and plus I didn't want to hurt her feelings," 

explained Tang. Shang sighed heavily.

"Tang, you don't know her and......"

"Yeah, yeah.....Let me guess she's a heroin and that makes her special?" 

Tang said harshly, as if almost saying that Mulan only got that title but 

didn't earn it. Shang almost wanted to yell and scream at his sister and 

tell her that she was wrong about Mulan. But he exhaled and slowly and 

quietly tried to explain to her that she was wrong and that there was more 

to Mulan that she knew.

"Tang, please sit down." He gestured to the couch where they both sat down. 

"Mulan didn't get that title because she wanted it, She didn't want it all 

she wanted to do was to take her father's place and she did. But Mulan 

learned that sometimes you have to take risks for anyone. She's special, She 

has a spirit, she.....She saved my life she saved millions." He paused and 

looked at Tang but she still had her arms across her chest and still had the 

same look upon her face that made her look as if she had heard this before 

or something.

He sighed once more; "I don't know what to tell you, but all I know is that 

she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. I love her Tang and nothing you say 

or anyone says is going to change that." Hearing no response from Tang he 

decided that none of what he said got to her or made her change her mind so 

he got up and head for his room where he would get ready for bed.

Tang sat there letting his words sink through her. `Maybe he is right, maybe 

there is more to her? Should I give her another chance?' Tang felt bad about 

the whole thing. She frowned.

As Shang was ready for bed he was about to get under the covers when his 

door opened slightly to reveal his sister. He sighed in annoyance and 

quickly got under the covers giving her the cold shoulder. "Shang can we 

talk?" She walked over to the other side where he faced. Once she stood in 

front of him he immediately rolled his eyes and turned to the other side. 

"Shang, can we please talk?" She ran to the other side. He then turned 

around again. She stood there figuring that he was going to continue to do 

so until she left. She got irritated and flew the covers off him, making him 

really irritated and mad.

He stood up in front of her, "What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms 

across his chest. He had enough of her for one night; all he wanted was for 

her to leave him alone for at least the rest of the night.

"Shang, I want to talk to you ok. Can we talk, please?" Tang asked, making 

sure that she looked cute and sweet, irresistible for him to refuse. She was 

always good at that, which's how she usually got her way all the time.

"Uh.....Fine, but I swear if this has anything to do with Mulan then, 

I'll......"

"That's why I want to talk to you." Tang interrupted. Shang glared at her 

then turned and laid back on his bed with out a word said. He took the 

covers and placed them back over him. Tang sighed heavily, with annoyance.

"Fine, be that way, but I was going to tell you that I was sorry." She 

waited for him to say or do something. He then sat up and faced her.

"You're sorry? Why?"

"Well because of...what you said and I started thinking that maybe you were 

right about her. And Well your older and if you want to be with her it's 

fine with me." She announced. Shang gave it thought than smiled at his 

sister.

"Thank you"

Tang nodded; "I'll let you get some sleep for tomorrow."

"What? What's tomorrow?" Now he was in for it, she was hiding something and 

now she had to tell him.

"Oh...just my future husband is coming over to meet both of us."

"What?" He got up and grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her a bit. 

What was he going to do now? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, 

wondering why she laid it off till now. "We have to get this place cleaned 

up!" He then began to pace back and forth in his room.

"Shang, woo.... easy, it's ok, I'll take care of everything, I can wake up 

early to clean." She said trying to calm her brother down from having a 

complete nervous break down.

"Fine, but why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought you knew?" Shang sighed and sat back down on his bed not even 

going to bother with her any more. Sometimes he wished his sister would tell 

him these things sooner. "Well I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night." The door closed and Shang blew out the candle and cuddled 

under the covers for warmth and closed his eyes for a new day to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulan was in the cold and damp cell; she woke up, trembling and 

uncomfortable. She thought it was all a nightmare all that had happened to 

her that night but when she felt the coldness, the uncomforted feeling, she 

knew that she wasn't dreaming. She tried to move her arms but they were tied 

up, she was hanging from the ceiling in chains but her feet were still 

touching the ground.

Then a sudden slam of a heavy wooden door filled the room with a load echo. 

She then could hear footsteps coming her way, she figured it was a guard or 

soldier. The guard approached her cell and looked inside. He smiled at her; 

she had a sense from his smile that this wasn't going to be good. Then a 

wipe in the guy's hands caught her eyes, she feared that she was going to be 

beaten to death. And that the prince probably ordered him to whip her until 

she confessed or something.

"Well how is she today?" Asked Chi Fu who came from behind him? He glared at 

Mulan with evil in his eyes. Mulan got chills up her spin.

The guard grinned and chuckled, "She's fresh today sir."

"Good, remember prince's orders he wants her to pay for what she has done." 

Said Chi Fu who was now opening the door to her cell. The guard came in and 

started snapping the whip on the floor to scare her. Mulan stared at them 

with fear. The guard went behind Mulan. She was shacking with fear. Then she 

felt the striking feeling of the whip snapped on her back, she cried in 

pain.

"This will continue if you don't confess to your doing's child." Announced 

Chi Fu. Then another snap of the whip hit her back, she cried even loader. 

Tears began to form in her eyes of pain. She knew the truth; she didn't want 

to confess to something that she didn't do, even if she did feel guilty for 

not doing something more to save the Emperor.

The crack of the whip hit her again, making an echo in the whole cell room. 

She cried of pain. She could feel her back cringing with the redness of what 

the whip had done to her back already. It was like big vibrant waves that 

ventured throughout her body of pain. She breathed in and out of pain. "No, 

all right....." said Chi fu giving the signal to whip her again. Now knowing 

that this would continue until she confessed, she knew that she would have 

to confess before she had no feeling and would have no strength left, she 

confessed.

"All right, I did it.....You happy I killed him." She confessed, but knew 

that it wasn't the truth. Tears rolled down her face. Chi Fu smiled, and 

nodded to the solder for him to leave her to suffer. She could feel it in 

her heart that it wasn't the truth and it burned through her like fire.

Both Chi Fu and the guard headed out of her cell and headed back upstairs 

with smiles on their faces. Mulan stood there crying of pain. She wanted to 

go home so badly to be with her family again. She wanted to be away from the 

palace, she wanted everything to be normal again, but knew that it wasn't 

going to happen, she was a ceramal now and no one would believe her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day finally came and the Li's and Wang's family were together talking, 

and meeting each other to get to know one and other for the new family that 

would become of them. Everyone was seated at the table eating their meals. 

Tang sat next to Shang and her husband to be, Wang. Shang sat at the end of 

the table facing everyone.

"So, Tang was just telling me that you are now General?" Brought up Wang to 

make conversation.

"Yes, that's right." He said, picking up some noodles with his chopsticks 

and placing them in his mouth.

"He's following our father's footprints." Added Tang who glared at her 

brother with pride. He reminded her so much of their father. Shang smiled at 

his sister and continued to eat. The whole time he watched Wang and his 

sister flirt and talk together. Wang was a pretty good looking fellow, but 

was he loyal? Shang had to test him some how. He did want the best for his 

sister.

"Did you by any chance know Fa Mulan?" Wang asked. After hearing that a 

women warrior saved China, he wondered if maybe Shang had seen her or 

something?

"Well...Um....I was her commanding officer, why?" He asked wondering why he 

was so interested in his life.

"What does she look like?" That did it, why did he want to know about Mulan. 

He was suppose to ask questions about Tang, not Mulan or him or something.

"Well um...she...is...." Shang stumbled for the right words.

Tang seeing her brother stumble for the words decided to fill them in for 

him, "What he's trying to say is that she is a beautiful, spirited girl that 

follows her heart and not what other people say, She's special." She glanced 

at Shang and smiled, Shang was eyeing her with his eyebrows up in confusion, 

he couldn't believe what his sister had just told him. Just last night, she 

hated her and today she was complementing her. He smiled back at his sister. 

"He likes her."

Shang's eyes got big, she did it, she just had to say that didn't she. He 

began to get red in the cheeks. He put his hand over his face to try to hide 

himself from the embarrassment. "Really, so I guess your going to have a 

heroin in your family sooner or later wont you." Wang said winking his eye 

at Tang and Shang. Shang shook his head. This whole thing was suppose to be 

about Tang and Wang and there plans for getting married, but no Tang had to 

open her big mouth and start talking about Shang's love life.

"Well see my brother is a little shy and......" She then had Shang's hand 

clamped down on her mouth. He glared at her as if saying not to go any 

further.

"Lets talk about something else, So um.... What are you guys thinking for 

your honeymoon?" Shang asked, now letting go of his sister's mouth so she 

could now talk about her plans with Wang on their wedding day. Both Tang and 

Wang explained what they figured that they were going to do.

As the day came to the end, Tang was in with Wang's parents talking to them 

and deciding colors and decorations for their wedding. Shang on the other 

hand was with Wang in their garden talking to him about what his father was 

suppose to tell him. "Your not going to cheat on her or anything are you? 

Because if you ever do you will......."

"Woo...Shang, I would never think of it, she's perfect for me, she's 

everything that I ever wanted." Explained Wang.

Shang smiled, "I'm sorry, It's just there's so much going on and I have to 

watch out for her, and my country." Shang sighed and looked out in the 

distance.

"I know.....But you have to trust me, I'll take good care of her, I 

promise."

"She's a hand full, I warn you." Joked Shang. Both Him and Wang began to 

laugh.

"I'm willing to take that risk sir."

"Please, no sir, you're going to be my brother in law, it's Shang." Wang 

smiled.

After having the whole talk with him Shang had a good feeling about him; he 

had a feeling that his sister would be in good hands now. Just then he heard 

the sound of hoof prints outside coming from the front. So he decided to go 

see who was here. "Excuse me I think someone is here, I'll be right back." 

Excused Shang. He bowed and walked over the front of his house where a 

solder was, looking as if something terrible has happened. "Excuse me Sir, 

Are you looking for someone?" Asked Shang.

"General Li, I have urgent news, it's about Mulan, She's.... She's...."

Hearing her name brought alarm, this couldn't be good, "What? What's wrong 

with Mulan!" He demanded.

"She has been accused of murdering the emperor


	7. Savior

I apologize for the delay. Well, the chapter is here, hopefully you guys will like it. mmoore13, thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 7: Savior  
  
The news about Mulan made a big impact upon Shang. He remained shocked and speechless. It couldn't be possible for Mulan was incapable of committing such crime. She was a hero and a very honorable young woman. He sat on a bench and thought about the possible reasons why Mulan would want the emperor dead, but none of them made sense. Perhaps the messenger misunderstood the information or someone was playing a dirty joke on him. Pulling his hair with both hands, Shang remembered the messenger's last words, "She will be executed tomorrow morning." He clenched his fists in anger and punched the tree beside him. An image of Mulan being beheaded drifted inside his mind; she cried for mercy claiming she was innocent but no one listened, instead, they just threw whatever they had in their hands. Shang had to prevent that. He decided he had to go and figure out what happened on his own.  
  
Shang went to the stables to fetch his horse. He mounted him and headed to the Imperial Palace. He knew Tang wouldn't approve his decision. Inside, Shang knew he was doing the right thing.  
  
An air of woe invaded the Imperial Palace. Lanterns were lit by the people who gathered outside to show respect to their dead ruler.  
  
Li Shang hurried up the stairs in search of someone that could clear his doubts about the emperor's death. The guards let him in and Chi Fu was the one who greeted him. "I told you she was not trustworthy, Li Shang," he began, "Look what she's done now."  
  
Shang glared at Chi Fu and said, "I wish to speak to Prince Wenming, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm afraid he cannot attend you right now," Chi Fu replied smugly placing his hand on his chest, "But as the emperor's advisor I was left in charge."  
  
"What happened last night?" asked the young man completely out of patience.  
  
"I already told you. Fa Mulan killed the emperor," Chi Fu answered, "She was found inside his room next to the emperor's corpse."  
  
Shang shook his head silently, revealing the lack of trust he had toward Chi Fu. Knowing the man he would say anything against Mulan to make her feel inferior, useless and ashamed. To Shang, it just couldn't be.  
  
"It happened," assured Chi Fu in his squeaky voice, "Of course she thought she'd get away with it just like she did when we discovered she was a woman in the mountains, pretending she was innocent."  
  
Shang lifted Chi Fu demanding, "Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I warn you," Chi Fu began, "I am."  
  
Rolling his eyes yet remaining stern looking, Shang interrupted Chi Fu's sentence by putting him back down. The elder man dusted his robes indignantly as if they were all messed up with dirt. "This morning, the wench admitted it had been herself the one who killed the emperor." Shang shook his head. There had to be someone trustworthy enough that could tell him what happened.  
  
Seeing the doubt on Shang's face, Chi Fu spoke up, "I can take you to the dungeons so can believe me." He gestured a guard nearby to approach them. Chi Fu whispered something into the guard's ear and then he said aloud, "Take him to Fa Mulan." The guard nodded and Shang walked behind him. "Li Shang!" Chi Fu called out, "You are not allowed to speak to her." Ignoring Chi Fu, Shang kept walking.  
  
The guard opened the door, revealing Mulan's weak form. Her eyes remained fixed on the floor and never dared to look at the men. Shang had never seen her so miserable, so defeated before, despite the hardships and shame, she had overcome the obstacles and succeeded in a dignified manner.  
  
Shang stepped one foot toward her but the guard gestured him not to go any further. "Mulan?" he called out, but the guard silenced him and told him they had to return.  
  
Resigned, Shang left the palace.  
  
On his journey back home, his thoughts and doubts got worse. He wondered why Mulan wouldn't even look up at him when he called out her name. Was she hiding something from him? He wanted to believe in her innocence yet he was very confused given the circumstances.  
  
"She is the purest hearted woman you'll ever know," a distant voice said. Shang looked around to see where the voice had come from, but he spotted no one. "Why not turn back and save her from the cruelty she's facing?" The voice went on, "She's paying what another person did when her only crime was to find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and even that wasn't her fault."  
  
"Who's there?" asked Shang pulling the reins of his horse to halt, "Show yourself."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
Shang turned around and found no one. Then he felt something on his shoulder, probably something had fallen.it was the weirdest creature he had ever seen. "Hello." It even talked.  
  
"How can.?"  
  
"Oh please," Mushu replied, "Haven't you seen a dragon before?"  
  
Shang raised an amused brow and answered, "Dragon? Actually, I thought you were a lizard."  
  
"Lizard?" exclaimed Mushu indignant, "How can you possibly think I'm a lizard? There are no red lizards as far as I can tell. Besides, I don't do that tongue thing." He stuck his tongue out and put it back in swiftly. "I am Mulan's guardian."  
  
"Guardian?" went on Shang, "She never mentioned she had a guardian."  
  
"I was the one who helped her out when she joined the army," bragged Mushu puffing his chest proudly.  
  
"Good, but what does that have to do with you telling me about, I ."  
  
Mushu cut him off, "I cam e to ask your help. Listen, we have to get her out of the Imperial Palace before she gets killed."  
  
"What if she's guilty?"  
  
Mushu frowned disappointedly. "You think she's guilty?"  
  
"Not really," Shang stuttered, "I just don't know what to think. I mean, she ."  
  
"Listen carefully," Mushu dove in, "Never believe what Chi Fu says. He's an old nosy liar. You know her. If she didn't kill you, why would she kill the emperor?" Shang glared at the dragon. "Ok, ok. Sorry, I was just kidding."  
  
"You're right," Shang said, "So far you're the only person that has said something the makes sense." He was disposed to do anything to save Mulan from death; after all, he had a debt to pay and a promise to fulfill.  
  
"Ok, let's get our brains to work!" suggested Mushu.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The door creaked open. Mulan was tired of everything and everyone; Prince Wenming had gone into the dungeons to insult her and Shang had been there also. It hurt her he didn't speak to her. Then again, he must've felt very embarrassed to even look at her. Nothing mattered now. She would give in to face the penalty for the foul action someone else did.  
  
"You lied once," those bitter and cold words pronounced by Shang during the parade when Mulan informed him that the Huns were still alive, repeated in her mind again and again, "Why should I believe you know?" She hopelessly broke into tears.  
  
"Knock it off, silly girl!" commanded Chi Fu.  
  
But Chi Fu's commands meant nothing to her, so she kept weeping.  
  
"You're not going to obey me?" inquired Chi Fu. He made a pause and then he continued to hiss, "Perhaps you haven't learnt that I'm superior." He then raised his voice, "And you will do what I command!" The man took the whip in his hands and hit Mulan's back with it, making the soft weeping turn into piercing cries. As he hit her, an evil and smug laughter escaped from him. He really enjoyed to see her like that; helpless, weak and tied, not even fighting to stop the torture. Minutes later, she fainted because of the loss of blood and Chi Fu left the dungeon holding his head up high.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Night had fallen. Outside the dungeon where Mulan was imprisoned, a muscular guard watched over the surroundings. No one was allowed to go near her anymore, not until dawn when the execution would take place. The guard was tired of standing there all night doing nothing. He tried to get some sleep several times, though he failed, for he had to do his job.  
  
Suddenly, a man dressed in black robes and his face concealed inside a dragon mask, landed before him. The guard seized his sword, but the intruder caught him by surprise: the man pressed his thumb on the guard's neck, and in a matter of seconds he fell unconscious.  
  
The masked man snatched the sword from the guard's sheathe and destroyed the dungeon's lock with it. He ran inside to set free Mulan.  
  
"Let go of me!" she cried almost in a whisper, "I swear I didn't kill the emperor?" At least she had recovered from the pass out she had previously.  
  
"Shh," replied the masked man, "I know, that's why I'm getting you out of here."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You shall know soon enough," answered her rescuer.  
  
Mushu got in running and climbed to Mulan's shoulder. A weak smile spread across her face at the sight of him, she was much more relieved with him there. Surely this man hidden inside the dragon mask was a friend of his. She totally denied the possibility that her rescuer could be Li Shang.  
  
Mushu melted the bonds on her wrists, letting her arms free.  
  
Mulan got on her feet. Right then, the masked man took her in her strong arms to carry her out of the dungeon. He began to run. They went past the guard, whose eyes were shut; he would get back to his senses in a few hours.  
  
To their advantage and good luck, the dungeons were located in the lower part of the palace and there was an exit, that lead straight outside the palace.  
  
The masked man helped Mulan up a white steed that looked somewhat familiar.He then took his place behind her and noticed the horrible wounds on her back. There was still fresh blood dripping from them. After he circled his left arm around her waist, he pressed his heels on the horse's barrel and loosened the reins of him. The horse galloped away swiftly. Mulan began to feel dizzy. She hadn't eaten since the night of the banquet. Her eyes began to feel heavy. Although she fought to keep them open, it turned out to be useless.  
  
"My baby!" cried Mushu.  
  
The man pressed his heels harder on the horse's barrel to hurry him up. His home was not so far away.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Mulan awoke with a cry and found herself lying on a wide bed. Someone was pressing a cloth with hot water to cure the wounds on her back.  
  
"It's ok," a gentle voice assured, "You're safe now." That voice could only belong to one person and that was Li Shang.  
  
'Shang?' she thought to herself. It was unbelievable yet it was wonderful. She blushed when she realized her bare back was being exposed to his eyes. At least she was lying face down, for she was totally shirtless. She pursed her lips as the pain returned when he applied the medicine to disinfect the wounds.  
  
"Who did this to you?" asked Shang.  
  
"Chi Fu and a guard went to the dungeon saying that Prince Wenming told them he wanted me to pay for the emperor's death," she went on in a shaky voice, "they wouldn't stop whipping me until I said it was me the one responsible of killing the emperor."  
  
Silently, Shang handed her a cup of tea. Mulan gestured him to turn around so she could cover herself with a blanket. "You can look now." She was now sitting her body wrapped with a silk blanket. Mulan took a sip of the tea Shang prepared. "Shang, why did you rescue me?" she inquired, "I mean, you shouldn't get involved in this kind of things."  
  
"It is of my concern.I owe you my life, remember?" he replied, "I told you that if ever you needed something you could always count on me."  
  
"Thank you," said Mulan taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Is there anything you want?" offered Shang.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine."  
  
Shang took a seat beside her. "How are you feeling?" he questioned, hoping she wouldn't take him wrong. He really didn't want to pressure her. The young man was really concerned about her well being.  
  
"I'm ok," Mulan confessed, "I just.I .want to go home. My parents."  
  
Shang interrupted her, "You must rest for now. We'll see tomorrow."  
  
Mulan nodded, although not very convinced. It wasn't that easy to rest when her parents were told she was a criminal and less the to the fact she was in Shang's house hiding. His life and honour were in danger, for he could get accused of high treason.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok," reassured Shang.  
  
Mulan sighed melancholically and a tear rolled down her cheek. "How can it possibly be ok? Everyone in China thinks I'm guilty."  
  
Shang wiped the tear from her face with his thumb. "Not everyone," he paused and tried to meet her eyes, but they were fixed on her feet, "I believe in you."  
  
Mulan looked up at him. "Why? I."  
  
"You are a hero and you wouldn't have done that." He inched closer to her. Hesitating, he embraced Mulan.  
  
"You are a good man," she broke into tears resting her head on Shang's chest , "Thanks for believing me."  
  
He was stunned to hold her so close to him and to see her cry. Honestly, Shang had never seen her crying. She had always been very brave in front of him, but now she was just being vulnerable like any other woman would be.  
  
The door opened. Tang gasped in both shock and anger. "What is she doing here?" she demanded. It was totally against Chinese traditions: Mulan and Shang embraced sitting on the bed, Mulan wearing the blanket around her, the time, everything.  
  
We'd like to know what you think of this chapter.pluhease? Just let us know our work is worth something. 


	8. Change of Mind

Thanks a lot to the people who leave their nice reviews for our story. We really appreciate your opinions and accept constructive criticism. Chapter 8: Change of Mind Shang excused himself and left Mulan resting inside his room quietly. He glanced at his sister as she was now pacing back and forth, intensely. She was furious! Seeing her brother in there with Mulan, who only had a blanket around her. "Tang......." "Shang, how could you? Why?" She asked. "Tang she needed my help, it was the right thing to do." "Oh....I can see that you really needed to help her!" Tang said sarcastically. Shang looked at his sister in hurt. "Tang she was being blamed for something that she didn't do and......." Tang interrupted him; "Oh....so you bring her here, let her handle her own problems!" She snapped at him. "Listen to me! The night she stayed at the Emperor's, the Emperor was killed they blamed her, she didn't do it though." Shang said trying to explain. "How do you know?" Tang asked folding her arms across her chest. "Tang, do you truly believe that Mulan would do such a thing?" He looked at Tang but saw no guilt or shame in her eyes for Mulan, he couldn't believe that his sister was acting this way. "Fine, believe what you want to believe but she was tortured to just say that she did do it, and I had to save her, that is why what you saw in there was not what you think. I was only trying to treat her wounds that all, nothing happened ok?" Tang began to soften up a bit, just hearing those words, beaten were harsh to her ears, now to come to think of it she felt a little bad about the whole thing, but she wanted to be shown proof. "Show me" As both Tang and Shang quietly came in the room to see Mulan and to prove that Mulan was truly beaten, they noticed that Mulan was now wearing a robe (Shang "borrowed" from his sister) and trying to lay comfortable on the bed. As she groaned in pain, Shang quickly went to her side and helped her up in a sitting position and told her that he wanted to show Tang her cuts on her back. Mulan nodded and turned around slowly, then lifting only the back of her shirt. As Tang took a glance at her back she noticed that her brother wasn't kidding, Mulan had more slash marks then she could count, it was all red and sore and Tang began to feel really bad for the things that she thought about her. Tang bit her lower lip and looked at her brother who gave her a look as if to say that he told her so. She looked back at Mulan and said, "Are you ok?" Mulan turned around covering her back again, "I'm fine except for the pain." "So...um...you didn't kill the Emperor?" asked Tang. Mulan looked at her in sadness, "When I got there it was already too late and the guards had come in with Chi Fu and the prince saying that I had killed him." Mulan paused. "But I swear on my life that I didn't do it, I tried to save him but when I got up it was to late...." Mulan lowered her head and began to weep. Shang sat next to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. Tang watched as she continued to cry, "Should I trust her, should I trust my brother is he right about all this?" She asked herself. As she continued to look at both Mulan and Shang she realized that he was in love with her and knew her better than she did, and he would know if she was lying or not. The marks on her back made her rely even more to the fact she was innocent. She wanted to do something, she felt so bad for doubting her. "I'm going to make you some tea. Ok?" said Shang. " I want you to relax and think of pleasant things." Mulan nodded wiping away her tears. Shang got up and walked to the kitchen, Tang followed. Tang stayed quiet as he began to make her some tea. "Shang....I'm sorry I........" Shang raised his hand up for her to stop there. "I know, it's hard to rely on truth when you weren't there and plus you really didn't know her so....I can see why you acted that way." explained Shang. Tang nodded in agreement. "But....I mean I know you're just trying to help but you really shouldn't get into it you know.....I mean they could find out that you're hiding her and then you can get punished." "Yes, your right but...I care about her and if I didn't save her she would have died, and I don't know what I would have done." Tang knew that his feelings were growing more and more for Mulan. She smiled at the thought. "But I have to ask you to do something for me." "Sure what is it?" "I need you to go to her house and tell her parents that she is all right." Tang smile turned into a frown. "What?" "It's not hard, and it's not that far either." "But I can't, I wouldn't know what to do or what to say. Why don't you go instead?" asked Tang. "Because I got to watch her I'm really the only one that she knows and who could protect her. Please Tang I need you to do this for me." Shang pleaded giving her those to die for eyes. "Besides, it would look even more suspicious if someone sees me going to the Fa House.I really don't want them to get into trouble. They are really descent people." Tang couldn't take it any longer he looked so innocent when he did that kind of stuff to her even if he was older and bigger then her, "Ah....Fine but you owe me!" "Thanks" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As Tang rode up to the Fa family house hold on Shang's white stallion, she admired the beauty of it, and how they had gardens all around. Even though it was a small farm it was quiet well taken care of and beautiful. She walked the stallion up to the front door then got off and tied the reins to a pole. She made her way up to the door and knocked on it and began to wait patiently. As the door opened a small old lady came out, "May I help you, young lady?" asked the grandmother. "Um...yes I am Tang, Shang's little sister he sent me to talk to you, if that is all right with you?" said Tang very politely. "Of course, come in" Grandmother Fa opened the door wider and let Tang in. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked kindly. "No I'm fine, thank you." She then looked up to see Fa Zhou and Fa Li looking at her. "Hi, you must be Mulan's parents?" She asked as she bowed down. Tang noticed certain uneasiness, probably because they were expecting their daughter to be home three days ago. "Yes we are," Fa Zhou replied politely, "and you would be?" "Oh...I am Tang, Li Shang's sister. He sent her here but for what I do not know." said Grandmother Fa. "Um....please sit down." said Tang carefully and nicely. As they sat down waiting for Tang, they had wondered why she was sent. "Well I came to tell you that...um....the Emperor has been murdered and Mulan was the one that they suspected that killed him." Fa Li and Grandmother Fa gasped. "How could this be? She wouldn't! Where is she now?" asked Fa Zhou. "I know, but she was beaten by Chi Fu and some guard and they made her say that she was the one that killed him. When Shang saw her he at first didn't know what to do or who to believe but in his heart I guess he believed her so...that night he rescued her, so now she is safe." Fa Zhou sighed and looked at his wife who was in fear. "How is she?" He asked. "She is doing better I think." "Well we thank you for doing this but Shang did not have to risk his own honor and life just to get her, I mean we are more then grateful that he did but we just don't want to see him get caught and get punished." explained Fa Zhou. "My brother is very fond of your daughter, sir," Tang said, "And one of his qualities is that he has always been fair, he knows she doesn't deserve a punishment for a crime she wouldn't dare even to think of." Fa Zhou nodded and Tang assured, "She will be safe with us. My brother would let nothing happen to her." She turned to the ladies of the Fa house, "I beg you not to worry." "We really appreciate what you do for my daughter," thanked Fa Zhou with a bow. "Well, I must be leaving," announced Tang. "Wouldn't you like to eat with us?" Fa Li offered, "Please, after all you and your brother are friends to the Fa family." Tang felt very grateful to these people. As a matter of fact, she had never really got to relate with the village people. She was a wealthy girl accustomed to the life of the Imperial City. Tang never thought the people of the villages could be so kind so she accepted to stay over and have lunch with the Fa Family. 


End file.
